


Taking Notes

by kez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: Magnus misses an important class. Alec offers to let him copy his notes. Magnus takes the chance to flirt with the handsome boy that sits next to him, every Tuesday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a random bit of fluff. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Alexander,” Magnus said, setting a coffee down before the gorgeous boy he’d been secretly crushing on for months, every Tuesday afternoon, in their shared Sociology 101 class.

“It’s no problem, really,” Alec said.

Magnus beamed at him. “You are saving my bacon! Never answer your phone when your best friend phones you at 4am, from Oklahoma.”

Alec looked... uncertain, before a bemused smile tilted the corner of his mouth up. “Oklahoma? Like the state?”

“One and the same. And please trust me when I say you don’t want to know,” Magnus said. “I am never answering my phone to Rafe _again_ , ever.”

“And I thought Jace and Izzy were trouble magnets. They’ve never called me from another state for a rescue before,” Alec said. 

“Your brother and sister yes? Jace is the one that follows Clary around like a lost puppy, right?” Magnus asked. He’d seen the other boy around campus, but not officially met him, despite sharing two classes with his girlfriend Clary.

“That’s him,” Alec agreed. “Izzy is our younger sister. She’ll be starting next year. If she doesn’t run away and join a cult before then.”

“A cult, really?”

“Well no, probably not,” Alec agreed, with a huff of amusement. “She’s just itching to stretch her wings. Our parents are pretty conservative and well, Izzy isn’t.”

“You don’t strike me as particularly conservative yourself,” Magnus said. Alec had pretty spectacularly ‘come out’ during a debate in class, a little more than a month into the term, when one of their classmates had made some rather off-colour comments. And after that, he’d proven himself a passionate speaker, in all sorts of other debates, like that one act had cracked the shell that had seemed to be around him, in those early classes.

It had honestly only made Magnus’ crush worse. Alec was... sexy as hell, when he was passionate about a subject.

“I... suppose I’m better at pretending, for my parent’s sake,” Alec said.

“Do they know...” Magnus shrugged off-handed.

“They know. They just like to pretend they don’t,” Alec said, seeming to shake himself. “Anyway, this isn’t getting you caught up.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to press. I just... well, this is probably the first-time outside class, we’ve spoken for more than a few minutes and I... find myself...” Magnus bit his lip, as he tried to decide on the right word. “Curious, I suppose.”

“I’m not that interesting,” Alec said.

“On the contrary, Alexander, you... are a mystery, wrapped in a gorgeous enigma,” Magnus said.

Alec ducked his head, flushing. “You... uh...”

“Think you’re gorgeous? Well I do have eyes, so, yes, I do,” Magnus agreed. “I’m sorry, I’m overstepping again aren’t I. You’ve been kind enough to offer to help me and here I am...”

“Would you like to go to dinner,” Alec said, words coming out in such a rush, Magnus wasn’t sure he’d heard them correctly. “After here. I mean... we can get these notes done and then... if you... wanted... we could go for dinner.”

Magnus found it impossible to control his grin and why would he, the man he’d been harbouring a crush on all semester was asking him out. “This is a date right?” he clarified, before he got ahead of himself

Alec nodded. “I’d like it to be.”

Magnus grabbed his notepad. “Well then... let get this done. I have a date with a gorgeous man to get too.”

Alec smiled. “Really? Funny story... me too...”


End file.
